


Self-Sacrificing Tendencies

by TinyPotato02



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t actually think of genuine tags, Im sorryyy, I’m a sucker for Zoro comforting the crew, Kinda, Sanji and his self-sacrificing ways, Sanji is suffering, Would that apply? I think so, help him, k i n d a ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: The Strawhats start running low on food at sea and Sanji makes some sacrifices.





	Self-Sacrificing Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I had high hopes for this story and it’s not like it’s bad, I just think it could be better

It was no secret that Sanji was a sacrificial person. Ready to jump in and protect his nakama at a moments notice, without hesitation. He loved his crew—even Zoro—and he was prepared to make any sacrifice necessary to keep them safe.

So when the food supplies started running low, no one was surprised when Sanji began giving himself smaller portions. Nothing too extreme, just enough to keep everyone else on their normal eating routines.

Chopper warned him not to, but Sanji brushed him off saying that he’d be fine ‘til the next island.

But the next island was farther than expected and by the time it was in view the food rations were almost gone.

Everyone was hungry, but Sanji had stopped eating entirely.

It’s not like he’d gone without food for days, only a few meals had been skipped, but it was enough for him to be weakened. 

As soon as the Sunny was docked Sanji dismissed himself from the crew and set out to restock the kitchen.

He returned with more than enough food to last and the guilt of feeding the entire crew scraps lessened.

While stocking the kitchen, Sanji noticed that the ship was empty of his boisterous crew. He shrugged and went about his business, not all that sad about missing their latest adventure.

After finishing, Sanji grabbed an apple and sat down at the table.

He rubbed the apple with his sleeve in a lazy attempt to clean it and took a bite.

He swallowed it and stood up, walking out on the deck. He continued eating the apple as he looked out to the sea.

It was only a few moments later when he was struck with nausea. The feeling of food in his empty stomach was foreign and he choked.

Bolting to the rails, Sanji threw his head over the ocean. The couple small bites of apple came up with a few unpleasant retches.

Sanji screwed his eyes shut and sat down on the grassy deck. Holding back the tears that had found their way into his eyes, he stood up, grabbed a cigarette, and lit it with a deep sigh.

He ran his hands over his eyes and headed back to the galley to begin preparing dinner.

When the rest of the Strawhats returned to the ship, they were pleasantly surprised by an aroma coming from the kitchen.

Luffy leaped ahead of everyone and lead the way to the kitchen.

Sanji jumped as the rubber boy burst into the galley yelling, “MEAT!”

Rolling his eyes, Sanji continued cooking, quietly announcing, “It’ll be ready soon, sit down.”

Luffy beamed and plopped down on a chair as the rest of the crew entered the dining area one by one.

With a few fluid motions, the table had a variety of food on it. Excited chatter filled the galley as Sanji sat down in an empty chair.

He was exhausted and still felt a hint of the nausea from earlier. He stayed where he was nonetheless. The buzz of conversation was in his ears, but he couldn’t make out the words until—

“Sanji,” Usopp said nervously, “Are you okay?”

Sanji looked up, “I’m fine.” 

There was a pause, but he continued, “Just tired. I think I’ll call it a night.” He excused himself, trying not to appear too hasty as he got to his feet.

Nami’s eyebrows furrowed, “But you didn’t even eat anything.”

“I ate while you where gone,” He lied easily.

No one else piped up, so Sanji slipped out of the door and headed to the mens’ quarters, hoping to sleep away the hunger faintly gnawing at his stomach.

Sanji continued to dodge meals, creating an assortment of excuses to keep his crew at ease. It’s not like he was trying to starve himself, because he certainly wasn’t. But he was unable to bring himself to eat.

The hunger no longer caused him pain. It was barely more then a throb that only happened when he cooked.

His health was taking a steady downfall, but he did everything in his power to make sure now one knew.

No one really noticed when he began wearing loose-fitting, long sleeved clothes as apposed to his usual form fitting suits.

No one noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes or the growing severity of his cheekbones.

And Sanji had every intention to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, the body begins to shut down without nourishment.

The sun had risen on the Sunny and the crew was beginning to wake up. Zoro was the last to leave the mens’ quarters, and he was surprised to see Luffy and Nami standing outside the galley.

They both appeared rather confused, so Zoro called out, “Oi, what’s wrong?”

Nami turned to the swordsman as he approached, “We can’t find Sanji-kun.”

Luffy pursed his lips and nodded, “I’m hungryyyy, I wonder where he is...”

Zoro’s eyebrows knit together.

Usopp poked his head out of the galley, “It doesn’t look like he’s been in here.”

Nami placed her hands on her hips, “That’s odd... he’s normally up before anyone else. I’m a little worried.”

“Love-cook had the last watch, I bet he fell asleep,” Zoro grumbled, eying the crow’s nest. He shook his head and spoke before Nami could order him to do anything, “Whatever, I’ll go see if he’s up there.”

The swordsman turned around before anything else could be said and headed to the ropes connected to the crow’s nest.

As he climbed he ignored the unease he felt. The cook would never fall asleep during a watch. Something was wrong. He’d been behaving odd for the past couple of weeks.

He raised his arm and flung open the trapdoor. He paused momentarily, but climbed the rest of the way up. 

Straightening up to his full height, Zoro gazed around the room. His heart plummeted when his eyes landed on the limp form of the blond.

“Cook?” He murmured, silently walking around his body to get a look at his face.

Sanji’s eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. 

“Dang it, Sanji,” Zoro grumbled, wrapping his calloused hand around Sanji’s own incredibly thin hand, “What’d you go and do to yourself this time?”

He received no response, though it wasn’t like he expected one.

For a few breathless seconds, Zoro was absolutely still. But he let go of Sanji’s hand and slipped his hands under his back and leg.

He felt so small.

Zoro stood and jolted as he realized how light Sanji was. His wide eye focused on Sanji’s face.

His cheeks were sunken and he had stubble growing around his normally well-kept facial hair.

The swordsman’s eye did another sweep over the cook’s body before he walked back to the trapdoor.

He looked down at the ropes connecting to the crows’ nest and then to Sanji. He was hesitant to carry him down without being able to properly hold onto the ropes. But he didn’t want to just fling Sanji over his shoulder.

He was too fragile. Like a brittle stick, one wrong move and it would snap.

Eventually he situated Sanji so that his chin rested on his upper back and his neck on his shoulder. He held the blond firmly with one arm and opened the trapdoor.

As he carefully climbed down the ropes, Zoro gained Luffy’s attention.

“Zorooooo!” He cried, a wide smile across his face.

When Zoro didn’t respond, Luffy peered up and noticed the form on his shoulder.

The rubber boy’s smile faltered and he slowly approached the rope ladder.

Zoro landed on the deck with a dull thud and Luffy looked over his shoulder. Luffy frowned and came around to see Sanji’s limp body.

“Sanji,” Luffy murmured, “Zoro, what—“

“I found him like this,” He mumbled, turning away from his captain and heading to the infirmary, “Chopper!”

Chopper poked his head out of the galley and searched the deck for the green haired man.

“Zoro? Is that—“ The reindeer cut himself off and leapt into action, leading Zoro to the infirmary.

The swordsman carefully rested the cook on the bed in the infirmary and stepped away to let Chopper take over.

The little doctor took one look at Sanji and grimaced.

“Idiot!” He muttered, his high-pitched giving the word less severity, “I told him to not to give up food for us.”

“What? But he stocked the kitchen weeks ago, shouldn’t he be fine?” Zoro asked, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know, I thought so,” Chopper shook his head, trying to gather his thought, “Dang it, why didn’t I notice!?”

At the sight of the panicked reindeer, Zoro reached out and placed his hand on his furry shoulder, “It’s not your fault he hides his secrets well. The best you can do right now is see his condition. I’ll leave to let you concentrate, okay?”

Chopper nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, “Okay.”

A warm smile crossed Zoro’s face, “Good.”

As he walked out of the infirmary he was greeted by a collection of worried faces.

“Is Sanji-kun okay?” Nami asked.

Zoro met the navigator’s eyes and shrugged, “He’s alive, if that’s what you want to know.”

“That’s not very reassuring,” Usopp whispered.

“The idiot cook messed up, but until Chopper has a diagnosis there’s nothing we can do except make breakfast,” Zoro huffed, walking past his nakama into the galley

The crew exchanged a couple of glances before backing away from the door leading to the infirmary.

Robin and Nami ended up making breakfast for the crew, mostly because everyone figured Sanji wouldn’t be all that mad if the ladies were the one’s using his kitchen. The meal wasn’t as exciting as usual. There was an odd lack of skull jokes and food stealing, but no one really noticed. Everyone was consumed with worry for their cook. The thought of not even knowing what happened to him had them all on edge.

By the time everyone was finished and they began cleaning out the kitchen, the infirmary door was slowly opened.

Chopper’s hooves clicked across the wood, his face was downcast.

All eyes turned to him, and he looked up. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he scrubbed them away with his fluffy arm.

Luffy broke the silence with an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “Is he okay?”

The little reindeer’s lip wobbled, “He-he’s okay now. He should be awake soon, but... he’s really weak at the moment.”

Zoro looked up curiously, “How so?”

“He hasn’t eaten in two weeks or so,” Chopper murmured in a hushed voice.

A gasp rippled through the crew.

The tears began falling faster, and the doctor crumpled on the ground.

Robin was first to his side and she ran her hand down his back. 

While she comforted him, Zoro and Luffy slipped past her into the infirmary.

The cook had been changed into a t-shirt that barely clung to his thin frame. His forearms were completely visible allowing the swordsman and captain to see the bones that were all too noticeable He was pale and his hair was disheveled.

Luffy lowered his gaze and reached up to his hat. Pulling it off his head, he gently set it on Sanji’s stomach.

Zoro followed suit, carefully pulling Wado from the rest of his swords and leaning against the infirmary bed.

Turning back to the crew, which was now gathered in the doorway, Zoro left. Pushing past his nakama and exiting the now empty galley.

The deck was quiet, so Zoro walked down the stairs and onto the grass. He sat down on the ground and pulled his remaining swords from his hip. He closed his eye and released an exhale.

_Once the Love-cook gets better everything will go back to normal. Everyone will just forget this little hiccup in our journey. The cook’ll bounce back just like he always does_, Zoro thought, crossing his arms.

Comforted by the thought, Zoro let himself completely relax and he drifted to sleep.

He was unfazed when the raven haired captain sat down and leaned against him an hour later.

Zoro was used to Luffy coming and napping with him when felt nervous, so it didn’t really bother him. He just fell back to sleep.

He only awoke when Chopper burst from the galley crying, “Sanji’s awake!”

Zoro blinked away the haze of sleep and sat up. Luffy has already bolted from his side and was clambering to the galley.

Before anyone else could follow Luffy, Chopper spoke up, “One at a time.”

The several Strawhats that had stood up sat back down.

Zoro let his eyes shut and dozed off once more. 

The next time he was awoken, it was by a jab to his side.

His eye flew open and he glared and Luffy, who was crouched beside him.

“Oi! What was that for?” Zoro hissed.

Luffy’s brows knit together, “Don’t you want to see Sanji? Everyone’s already visited him.”

Zoro rolled his eye and pulled his swords closer, “No, the idiot’ll probably just yell at me.”

The rubber man giggled, “I don’t think he will.”

“You’re not going to leave me alone until I go,” The swordsman realized, “Right?”

“Yup!” He grinned.

Zoro groaned, “Fine, whatever, I’ll go.”

Luffy practically beamed as the older man lazily rose and meandered to the galley. Zoro walked through the galley and hesitated at the door connecting to the infirmary. His hand wrapped around the door knob and he pushed it.

Sanji sat up at the sound of the door. He held a small bowl of broth in his hands.

“Marimo,” Sanji started, sounding surprised.

“Dartbrows,” Zoro acknowledged.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them, but Sanji cleared his throat.

“I...I appreciate the gesture,” Sanji mumbled, nodding to Wado.

Zoro grunted in reply.

The blond winced and wrapped his thin arms around himself. He was ashamed of what he did and what he put the crew through.

The swordsman took a step closer.

Sanji drew in a sharp breath the whistled against his teeth, “Look, I really don’t think I can handle your mocking and criticism right now, so, please, could you leave?”

Taken aback by the cook’s shaky words, Zoro stopped in his tracks.

“Cook, that’s not why I’m here.”

“Okay, then just take your sword and go,” Sanji said, hands tightening around the bowl in his grasp.

“That’s not why I’m here either!” Zoro snapped, voice raising.

“Then why the heck’re you here!?” Sanji retorted.

Zoro was still, he looked down and then back at Sanji, “Idiot, I’m worried, we all are.”

Sanji was flustered, “You? Worried about me?”

The swordsman rubbed his neck and glared at the cook, “Yes, okay? Despite all our fights and arguments, you’re still nakama.”

A smile wavered on Sanji’s face.

“I—You know I found you right?” The green haired man asked.

“What?”

“I found you unconscious in the lookout. You really gave me a scare,” Zoro admitted.

Sanji shuffled under the sheets, he looked guilty, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

The swordsman shrugged, “Better me than anyone else.”

“I guess.”

Another bout of quietness filled the room. 

Zoro eyed the now cooling broth in Sanji’s small hands, “I guess I should leave and let you finish that.”

“Oh, yes, uh, bye then,” Sanji fumbled over his words nervously.

Zoro nearly turned heel, ready to bolt and escape the awkwardness, but he didn’t, “I’ll see you around.”

Sanji nodded slightly and watched Zoro open the door leading to the galley.

“Oh, and Swirlybrows?” The swordsman said over his shoulder, “Don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

Sanji blinked, a bit dumbfounded, “I’ll try.”

Something similar to a grin caught the cook’s eye, but before he could confirm it the swordsman was gone.

Sanji let out a shaky breath and stared down at the bowl in his hands.

He smiled and murmured under his breath, “I’ll try...”

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t lie, I’m a fan of the idea that Luffy naps with Zoro sometimes. Very cute and wholesome.
> 
> Also I’m struggling with writer’s block, aha fun. I have a couple short One Piece fics tucked away in my back pocket that I have yet to finish. But I also want any prompts or ideas that someone might be willing to let me use.
> 
> Some of the ideas of the unfinished fics are:
> 
> The Strawhats land on an island and the devil fruit users lose their powers
> 
> Usopp doesn’t return after Water 7, but the Strawhats run into him months later
> 
> And finally, Zoro is tortured and forced to eat a devil fruit (This would most definitely have chapters, so if I revive any of them, this’ll be last)
> 
> hakakks I dunno, but if you feel like leaving a comment anyway let me know if I should try and finish any of these or if you have a completely different idea for a fic
> 
> Kkjhkjhgbhjkjhbjkjnb farewell and thanks for reading!


End file.
